


Working Alone

by kenporusty



Series: Hongjoong X ATEEZ [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hongjoong is a thirsty man, Jongho is a reliable maknae, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non AU, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/pseuds/kenporusty
Summary: Hongjoong gets a little...uh...relief while working on a track in the studio.





	Working Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in so long. Forgive me.

**HJ:** I really need to get a head...

**Sannie:** THIRST!

**HJ:** nonoNO! That's not what I meant! I was voice texting Eden-subaenim and I realized I had the wrong chat group!

**Sannie:** Jongho, you heard your hyung. Go slake his THIRST.

**Jongho:** why me?

**HJ:** why are you yelling, San?

**Sannie:** one, you are the maknae, and two, hyung has a mighty need.

**Yunho:** Honest question: when does San not yell?

**Seonghwa:** Hongjoong are you in our room?

**HJ:** no, I'm in the studio.

**Seonghwa:** fine then. Defile there.

**HJ:** pot, kettle black. I know what you did with yeosang.

**Mingi:** gross…

**Sannie: ** THIRST! AHAHA!

**HJ:** I swear you'll be on bathroom duty for a MONTH, San, if you don't stop yelling about thirst. Anyone's thirst. Even for water.

**Sannie:** ...thirst

**HJ:** consider it done! Cleaning bathrooms for one month. I'll talk to management for extra spicy everything!

**Sannie:** Hyung!

**Yunho:** You brought that on yourself.

**Sannie:** I hate you all.

**HJ:** *heart eyes*

Hongjoong glared at the messaging app. San deserved the punishment. He shouldn't jump to teasing, but San was always… like that. He idly wondered if Jongho would actually come. The maknae was a brat, but did follow directions. Hongjoong swallowed dryly, his mind began to wander. San was right. Hongjoong was thirsty.

Fuck.

Fuck.

His phone beeped.

Fuck.

**Seonghwa:** is jongho there?

**HJ:** no… will he?

**Seonghwa:** I don't know. He left with Yunho. They're going to rehearse the choreo.

**HJ:** like fuck they are.

**Seonghwa:** right?

**HJ:** thanks for the heads up

Hongjoong shoved his phone into the pocket of his hoodie draped over the back of his chair. Jongho wouldn't show up, he'd have his hands full with Yunho, so Hongjoong could relax. Right? He sagged in his chair. He should finish the work Eden gave him. He didn't think Hongjoong was ready to produce his own work, and Hongjoong was determined to show Eden and the CEO he was ready. He was allowed a break though, right? It was law, employees get regular breaks. So while Hongjoong thought about his maknae's strong grip holding him down, taking control, he palmed at his cock. Hongjoong let out a little whine, struggling with his tight jeans to free his cock. Using a bead of precum, he stroked himself with one hand, muffling his own noises with the back of his hand.

He was so lost in himself, in his own burgeoning pleasure, he didn't hear the door, or the little gasp. The scent of body wash and spray deodorant drifted in with Jongjo, and his mind finally registered the sounds. He made a startled noise, bending at the waist, trying desperately to tuck himself back in and make it look like he wasn't doing what he was obviously doing.

Fuck. The door. Basics. Always lock the door!

"Hyung." Jongjo said, voice deeper than normal.

Fuck. The maknae. Even worse. First rule of being the leader: don't fuck the maknae.

He tried to squeak out an apology, but the futile noises were swallowed by lips on his, a hand lifting him straight; a lingering kiss that left little to the imagination. Still when they broke away, Hongjoong chased after them. Jongho's face hovered, a hand stroked his hair.

"Hyung." Jongho said again.

Hongjoong's eyes snapped open and he focused on Jongho, mouth parted slightly, pupils wide. A slow survey of him gave away the conspicuous bulge.

"Keep going." Jongho said, moving back and making sure the door was locked.

He leaned against the desk, tantalizingly just out of reach, palming himself through his sweatpants. Hongjoong watched as Jongho eased himself back, pushing his pants down to free his cock, and rucking his shirt up to reveal a strip of stomach. He made eye contact with Hongjoong as he stroked himself fully hard, making small whining noises.

"Shit, Jongho." The leader said, voice small.

"Are you going to cum with me?"

Fuck.

He dug in his bag for a little bottle, dribbling a little lube over the head of his cock, twisting his hand and resumed stroking himself, thrusting into his own fist, watching his maknae's head drop back, lips parted, breathing heavily. Jongho's hand worked himself in lazy stripes. The way Jongho was angled, he could watch Hongjoong's face contort with pleasure.

"Hyung," Jongho said, holding his hand out for the lube. Hongjoong clumsily tossed it to him, and he applied a liberal amount to his hand, looking at the other and biting his lip. Jongho's cheeks were flushed, his hair lightly mussed.  _ Gorgeous, _ Hongjoong thought. He'd watched plenty of porn videos of men jerking off, but to see it in person was another thing, and Jongho looked infinitely better than the porn actors. The sound of flesh in the small space, both his and Jongho's went straight to his dick, and he whined loudly. Jongho was determined to put on a show. He bit his lip, and leaned back, supporting himself on his free hand, grinding up into his fist, all while making  _ noises. _ The little breaths progressed into moans through his range. Hongjoong found himself breathing with him, his register higher, their combined sounds reverberating in the small space.

"Hyung…" Jongho's voice cracked.

"Are you going to cum for your hyung?" Hongjoong asked darkly. His own orgasm was pooling deep in his core.

Jongho panted, his bitten lip swollen from abuse, giving him more of a pout. He dropped his chin to his chest as his motions became more frantic, erratic. Hongjoong groaned loudly, squeezing the base of his cock so he didn't cum too soon. Jongho's moans turned to nonsense syllables intermixed with Hongjoong's name. Jongho's orgasm took him, shaking, cumming over his hand and chest. Hongjoong watched the pearl white spread before his own orgasm. He twitched and writhed with pleasure, his own semen mingling with sweat on his belly. Panting, he ran his clean hand through his hair.

Fuck.

Getting his breathing under control, he found a pack of tissues and wiped himself mostly clean. He'd shower back in the dorm. He got up on shaky legs to hold Jongho up while wiping him down. He kissed the younger on the temple and the cheek as Jongho muttered,

"Cuddle."

Hongjoong laughed, fixed his pants, carefully tucking away his spent and sensitive cock, and laid out his hoodie on the floor for some cushioning. Jongho was readjusted quickly, and even quicker sitting on his hoodie, his back against the door. He spread his legs to let Hongjoong socket himself into the space. Strong arms wrapped around Hongjoong and he relaxed back, letting himself be held. Jongho buried his face in his neck, planted a tiny kiss where his neck met his shoulder. Hongjoong leaned against Jongho as the younger dozed off in post orgasm stupor.

From the pocket of his hoodie, his phone beeped.

**Seonghwa:** You okay there?

**HJ:** Yeah. Perfect.


End file.
